Cielo e Infierno
by erait-san
Summary: - ¿Que es lo que ocurre cuando se observa demasiado el cielo? ¿Que ocurre si lo que debería ser no es real? ¿Si pudieras pedir algo y se te cumpliera que seria? - ... - evitar esta inminente guerra - ... cosas como estas ocurren cuando los dioses mienten. AU. tendremos uno que otro gender Swap y OoC al inicio
1. Chapter 1

**Reglamento interno del inframundo.**

 _ **Sección B. Juicio y condena de almas humanas.**_

 _ **División 4. Adultos.**_

 _ **Párrafos 1, 6, 29 y 37.**_

" _ **Todo aquel que sea declarado culpable por el libro de la muerte deberá cumplir de manera inmediata la condena que el juez en turno considere conveniente"**_

" _ **De tratarse de humanos que sean acusados por el uso de fuerza bruta con la finalidad de someter o esclavizar a sus semejantes, la sentencia deberá incluir el equivalente a las acciones del agresor"**_

" _ **La condena de cualquier humano que cometa homicidio premeditado, deberá ser cumplida en el circuló infernal correspondiente a la razón del delito"**_

" _ **Todo delito que involucre cualquier tipo de agresión intencional a infantes deberá ser castigado, sin excepción, con el eterno desmembramiento del acusado, anexando la sentencia que el juez en turno considere adecuada"**_

 _ **Año de 1938.**_ _A do_ _s cuadras del palacio de justicia._

Pasaba de las 3 de la madrugada en un fin de semana como cualquier otro a lo largo de las calles del corazón de la bulliciosa ciudad de Grecia, donde las altas farolas de metal oxidado y los desgastados letreros luminosos de los prostíbulos, apenas eran suficientes para divisar el contorno de los deformados rostros de personas cuyas almas, víctimas de su codicia y sed de placeres, se alimentaban succionando la carente vitalidad que irradiaban las ruinas de un pueblo que año con año era hundido cada vez más profundo en un vórtice decadente que arrasaba cual fuego con cualquier vestigio de progreso, propiciando así el nacimiento de más inmundicia y miseria humana.

Aquella era una madrugada que, al igual que todas las quincenas, ocultaba bajo un opaco manto azul a toda aquella persona cuyos carentes ingresos eran invertidos en el mórbido goce provocado por los actos más deplorables, sellando con un aura sepulcral los gritos de las víctimas de un mal negoció y camuflando la picante fetidez de un cuerpo al descomponerse en el drenaje con el rancio aroma de los perfumes de mala calidad que las prostitutas usaban para atraer a clientes necesitados.

Y como todas las noches se veía cómo la muerte, la lujuria y la corrupción seducían cual canto de sirena el alma de cada uno de los habitantes, silenciando así de manera eterna a un pueblo que alguna vez había brillado cual oro.

-sal de ahí linda gatita- fueron las palabras que resonaron a lo largo de la estrecha y solitaria calle, acompañadas del incesante jadeo de una maltrecha mujer, que por más que se pegaba a la pared de una de las tantas casonas abandonadas, no era capaz de ocultar su cuerpo de las garras de aquel grotesco escenario - no me hagas perder más tiempo...

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la obscuridad, sacando un involuntario gemido por parte de la mujer, quien inmediatamente volvió a comprobar que el pequeño bulto de sus brazos se mantenía seguro y resguardado del frío. Una débil sonrisa surco su rostro al ver las pálidas mejillas del pequeño bebe que llevaba en sus brazos y una lágrima salió de sus ojos al recordar cómo había asfixiado a su cliente en turno con una almohada, para posteriormente tomar al hijo de una de sus amigas, una hermosa nórdica víctima de la trata de blancas y salir de aquel prostíbulo de mala muerte lo más rápido que había podido.

Un suspiro salio de su boca y contuvo el ácido sabor que se había instalado en su boca al recordar la imagen de su amiga al ser descubierta, para posteriormente ser asesinada a sangre fría por el dueño de aquel insalubre establecimiento, mismo que, no conforme con el asesinato de aquella mujer había decidido salir tras ella en compañía de sus trabajadores.

-aun no - dijo la mujer entre jadeos y procurando ocultar el rostro de aquel bebe entre el roído cobertor.

Se despego del muro de aquella pared, esperando así poder llegar lo más rápido posible a algún lugar donde resguardarse, sin embargo, el doloroso chirrido de las llantas de un vehículo al patinar por la calle la horrorizó y al ver como aquel auto se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad lo único que pudo hacer fue darle la espalda y proteger con su vida al hijo de aquella mujer que la había ayudado a escapar, dándole todo el dinero que había podido ahorrar de su mísera paga.

Sintió como el frente de la camioneta golpeaba contra su espalda mandándola a volar a unos metros de distancia y al instante supo que ya no tenía salida, sería capturada e inmediatamente tendría que volver a trabajar con aquel hombre.

Al instante las lágrimas desbordaron por sus ojos cual última lluvia de otoño, no quería volver, odiaba todo lo relacionado con ese lugar, desde los pegajosos pisos cubiertos por una gran capa de suciedad, hasta las deterioradas camas llenas de manchas de alcohol, sangre y otros fluidos. Así mismo odiaba profundamente el asficciante aroma a hierba que despedían los pasillos, colándose a las habitaciones y plagando cual peste las recámaras, excitando a los clientes y anestesiando a las mujeres con las que compartían el lecho, haciendo cada estocada más soportable.

-pequeña Kalvera ¿En verdad Creíste que podrías huir de mi? - preguntó el hombre que había bajado de la camioneta, únicamente para acercarse al maltrecho cuerpo de aquella mujer - no me jodas - pronunció pateando el vientre de la mujer, quien de último momento había logrado apartar al bebe de la trayectoria - ¿Hasta donde pensaste que podría haber llegado una prostituta si dinero y con un mocoso? - pregunto pisando esta vez la cabeza de la mujer - solo eres una mujer, no lograrías nada lejos de mí y menos con tu historial - dijo ejerciendo presión en la cabeza de la mujer - pero soy un hombre bondadoso así que sólo aumentare al triple tu cuota semanal y será como si nada hubiese pasado.

-eres un monstruo - jadeo la mujer lo suficientemente alto para que aquel hombre la escuchara, recordando la manera cruel en la que drogaba a las nuevas *gatitas* como el las llamaba, para que montaran como locas a sus clientes hasta quedar embarazadas, para después drogar a sus bebes y mandarlos con sus madres a pedir dinero a las calles sosteniendo una receta falsa.

-no hermosa, no lo soy - dijo el hombre pateando el rostro de la mujer, para luego tomar su larga cabellera azabache entre sus manos y levantarla a su altura - yo soy como un dios piadoso que se encarga de alimentar a las pobres mujeres solteronas que sin mi no tendrían más que un puñado de sueños rotos - y dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, para posteriormente arrancar al bebe de sus brazos y jalar su cabello hasta hacerla caminar hacia el auto, lo cual se volvía un martirio gracias a las posiblemente costillas rotas de la mujer.

-suéltame -intentaba pelear la mujer, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza a causa del agarre del hombre no le permitía hacer más que jadear y patalear con su pierna buena.

-silencio - ordenó el hombre mientras impactaba el rostro de la mujer en el cofre del auto, haciendo que la mujer se deslizase inconsciente hasta caer sobre la acera - metela a la cajuela, cuando lleguemos la quiero con droga en todo su organismo y que todos los hombres estén listos para la mejor orgía de su vida, la pequeña gatita va a tener que aprender nuevamente su lugar aquí - finalizó, sin embargo un extraño aroma a azufre llamo su atención, haciendo que este fijara su mirada hacia el frente, encontrándose así con un alto hombre cubierto por una larga gabardina negra, situado debajo de la luz de una farola, recibiendo así, la suficiente luz como para proyectar en el suelo de la calle una aterradora sombra amorfa.

-Kaysa Lymnades, expediente adulto número 301268927, el libro de la muerte te ha declarado culpable de los delitos de homicidio, privación de la libertad, trata de menores y trata de blancas con la finalidad de alimentar tu codicia - comenzó a hablar el hombre con voz profunda - se ha solicitado tu alma de manera inmediata por lo que yo seré quien dictamine tu sentencia…

Aquel hombre miró con los ojos desorbitando como la persona bajo la farola comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente hacia él y abrazo al bebe que tenía en sus brazos sobre la cajuela del vehículo, dispuesto a usarlo de escudo o rehén si la situación lo requería, mientras el ambiente que lo rodeaba comenzaba a cargarse de una intensa sensación de congelamiento, que provocaba en las personas que se encontraban a los costados del vehículo una profunda sensación de desasosiego, que quemaba sus pechos cual hiel tras cada bocanada de aire, paralizando sus cuerpos víctimas de su propia desesperanza.

-no te acerques más imbécil - hablo el hombre temeroso mientras dejaba ver la plateada arma que mantenía oculta entre los pliegues de su gran chamarra de cuero - si sigues acercándote a mi lo matare.

Volvió a pronunciar el hombre a la par que desenfundaba su arma para enfocarse en apuntar al pequeño entre sus brazos directamente al corazón, decidiendo de último momento dejar al bulto sobre el cofre del auto y dispárale al hombre recién llegado una vez que sus abrazadores ojos escarlata se habían quedado fijos en los suyos, dejándole ver por una milésima de segundo a las escuálidas almas que merodeaban eternamente a lo largo de una obscura prisión con piedras sobre sus hombros, implorando a gritos por su perdón y la redención de sus almas, recibiendo como respuesta los chasquidos producidos por los látigos de los carceleros al impactar en las espaldas de los condenados.

-¿lo viste? - fueron las palabras del hombre tras ver como Kaysa vaciaba su arma sobre él, suspirando de frustración al ver como el hombre caía sobre sus rodillas al ser testigo de cómo todas y cada una de las balas atravesaba su cuerpo para terminar impactadas en la maltrecha avenida - ese es el castigo que le espera a las personas como...

-¡espera! - lo interrumpió el hombre, llamando su atención ¿Acaso él se atrevería a intentar disuadirlo tal como lo hacían todos los condenados al descubrir lo serio que era que un demonio estuviera frente a ellos? - tu eres un demonio ¿no es así? - preguntó el hombre, a lo cual el otro afirmó, dispuesto a escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre, después de todo estaba aburrido y esa era la última alma que recolectaría en esa luna - entonces hagamos un pacto o lo que sea que ustedes hacen, sálvame de eso y a cambio te daré lo que quieras incluso puedes comerte a esos dos - propuso el hombre señalando a los dos hombres ubicados a los costados del vehículo que se mantenían petrificados a causa del miedo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que una risa divertida sonara en la mente del demonio, en momentos como aquellos amaba la enajenante idea que los humanos tenían de que los demonios eran realmente las bestias malvadas que los cuentos bíblicos relataban, mofándose de la historia real, la cual distaba totalmente de la farsa que los mismos ángeles se habían empeñado a tejer en el mundo humano. Miro al hombre a los ojos nuevamente y sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver los blancos colmillos que sobresalían de su perfecta dentadura, incitando a que una nueva corriente helará la espina dorsal del hombre que se mantenía de rodillas frente a el, tendiéndole una repugnante mano cubierta de anillos.

Aiolos tomó la mano de aquel hombre entre sus frías manos, dejando que en un instante se modificaran hasta volverse largas garras purpúreas.

-tu alma bajara directamente al cuarto círculo del infierno - hablo serenamente el demonio de alborotada cabellera castaña, mientras una de sus frías garras abandonaba la escuálida mano de Kaysa, únicamente para adentrarse en el pecho del hombre - cumplirás con el eterno paseó al que están sometidos los que forman parte de aquel lugar - continuó hablando el demonio mientras rebuscaba en el pecho de Kaysa - la roca que tu cargues eternamente deberá pesar mil veces tu peso y a cada paso que des tu carne se desprenderá de tu cuerpo hasta quedar en los huesos, para nuevamente regenerarse y volver a desprenderse de manera eterna - sentenció mientras sacaba su ahora pálida mano del pecho del hombre, contemplando como perdían la vida los llorosos ojos del hombre que exhalaba un último aliento.

Abrió su mano, liberando así una diminuta luciérnaga que al instante emprendió un depresivo vuelo hacia el firmamento, iluminando de manera intermitente las lúgubres calles de aquella decaída ciudad con su nostálgico resplandor, un resplandor que de manera discreta intentaba instruir a cada humano sobre lo efímera y asombrosa que era la vida. Volvió su mirada hacia los cuerpos inmóviles de los humanos y con un chasquido de sus dedos los cuerpos de los dos hombres dispuestos a los costados del vehículo comenzaron a derretirse hasta formar en el piso una densa plasta parecida al alquitrán, de la cual salieron dos luciérnagas volando para perderse en el firmamento suspiro satisfecho de terminar con aquellas almas que también habían sido declaradas culpables por el libro de la muerte y con una cálida sonrisa volvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la voluptuosa mujer que yacía tirada en la acera, extendió su mano hasta tocar su cuello y al instante sintió su débil pulso, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de obtener el dulce consuelo de la muerte.

Tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos, como si de una delicada muñeca de porcelana se tratase, y pudo apreciar como en un gran esfuerzo la mujer abría sus ojos, conectándolos así con los profundos ojos verdes que el demonio ahora poseía.

\- bebé - fue la palabra que salió en un susurro de sus delicados labios rojos, haciendo que este recordará al pequeño bulto que había pasado desapercibido sobre el cofre de la camioneta.

Lentamente depósito a la mujer de nueva cuenta en la fría acera y con cuidado tomó al "pequeño ejemplar humano" entre sus brazos, notando al instante como su ritmo respiratorio iba en decadencia, con una mirada triste paso sus dedos sobre la fría piel del pequeño, descubriendo así que aun cuando recibiera los cuidados de médicos profesionales de manera inmediata, sería imposible sacar a tiempo toda la droga que se mantenía dentro de su organismo, matándolo lentamente, aquella era una de las tanas razones por las que de vez en cuando llegaba a odiar su trabajo, no soportaba el dolor que los humanos podían llegar a hacer pasar a sus semejantes solo por un poco de placer material.

Suspiro y tras meditar unos instantes decidió que ese era un caso que él podía remediar.

\- te propongo un trató mujer - hablo con voz aterciopelada volviendo a conectar su mirada con la de ella - salvaré la vida de esta cría a cambio de que tú me des tu bien más preciado - ofreció mirando como desaparecía de momento la luz en la mirada de la mujer, para posteriormente volver con más fuerza, demostrando la lucha férrea que se llevaba en su interior con tal de obtener al menos un poco más de tiempo.

-mi vida - hablo la mujer con seguridad mientras dejaba salir finas hebras escarlata de su boca, a la par que le tendía una mano al demonio frente a ella, la cual el tomó justo antes de que ella exhalará su último aliento.

Pasados unos segundos una diminuta luciérnaga salio por la boca de la mujer, la cual en lugar de emprender un vuelo hacia el firmamento, revoloteo alrededor del demonio, para terminar posada sobre uno de los hombros del demonio, sacándole una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Sísifo, sé que puedes escucharme así que ven de inmediato ángel bueno para nada que he de cobrarme un favor - vociferó el hombre mientras pegaba a su pecho el diminuto cuerpo de aquel bebe, viendo como al instante un resplandor dorado iluminaba la calle, para después quedar en total penumbra, dejando ver apenas la silueta de un hermoso hombre ataviado por extravagantes ropajes de oro.

-esperó que sea importante Aioros - hablo mientras se acercaba con un andar gallardo al demonio - estaba en un gran festín con Dioniso.

Aioros rodó los ojos hastiado por la actitud de su interlocutor, pensando en lo equivocados que estaban los humanos al creer que aquellas egoístas y vanidosas criaturas eran quienes se encargaban de abogar por sus almas, Tomó la luciérnaga que reposaba en su hombro y con un suave movimiento se la tendió al bello hombre de ropajes de oro que se mantenía de pie frente a él.

-quiero que la tomes y la lleves al paraíso - comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

-no- fueron las palabras del ángel - Pídeme lo que sea menos eso, algo como ella no tiene lugar en el paraíso.

-ella no merece el infierno - continuó hablando el demonio - es cierto que su alma esta demasiado maltratada, pero no fue porque ella quisiera, es solo una víctima.

-su alma solo contaminaría el paraíso - refutó el ángel - esa alma no se merece tanto, deberías mandarla al limbo y ya.

\- Sísifo, llévala por favor - presionó el demonio, sabia en un principio que sería difícil ayudar a aquella alma a causa de los prejuicios de los ángeles, pero no podía permitir que la población del limbo siguiera aumentando por cada vez que esa raza le negaba la entrada a inocentes que no cumplían con sus estándares de calidad - recuerda que me debes favores - hablo el demonio haciendo que el ángel recordara a la hermosa señorita de la que se había encaprichado Y que gracias a la intervención de este había obtenido una mejor familia, que le aseguraría un pase directo al paraíso.

-está bien - hablo el ángel y tomó la luciérnaga que se mantenía en la palma del demonio.

-ponla en la esfera lunar o en la pequeña estrella de mercurio - pidió finalmente Aioros.

-no con las vírgenes - se horrorizó el ángel - la pondré en el pequeño mercurio.

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y un nuevo resplandor dorado ilumino la calle, dejando sólo nuevamente a Aioros, el cual miró al pequeño entre sus brazos y decidido a cumplir su promesa emprendió un descenso hacia el remoto lugar del inframundo en el que se encontraba la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

 _ **Año de 1945.**_ _A un kilómetro de Nagasaki._

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre los campos de arroz ubicados en la orilla del río, desafiando la resistencia de sus delgados tallos, burlándose con cada fría gota de las torpes reverencias que el viento obligaba a hacer a la planta, simulando un intento de petición misericordiosa, ensuciando sus hojas con la lodosa agua que se había desbordado del río, permitiendo que el agua alcanzase los cultivares más alejados, destruyendo a su paso las pequeñas casas de madera que conformaban el pueblo, inutilizando las ventanas compuestas por bambú y papel de arroz, y obligando a los pobladores a resguardarse dentro de los albergues que si bien eran para apoyar a los heridos de guerra, servían lo suficientemente bien como para soporta las inclemencias del tiempo.

Toda aquella lluvia caía sin tegua ignorando totalmente a la mujer que corría a lo largo de la gran telaraña de calles que conectaban al pueblo, sosteniendo bajo su brazo una canasta, escurriendo de pies a cabeza, con la ropa hecha jirones y los pies descalzos, odiando con cada paso más y más su suerte, recordando que a pesar de formar parte de una familia influyente había tenido la osadía de seducir a uno de los tantos soldados alemanes que habían sido mandados a proteger las prefecturas, obteniendo como consecuencia un mes después el abandono de su familia al enterarse de su embarazo, iniciando así una vida que meses más tarde se tornaría aún más complicada, demostrándole que a pesar de que apenas llevaba una semana con vida, los cuidados de aquella criatura podían llegar a tornarse frustrantes.

Miro con odio a la cesta bajo su brazo, culpando a aquel inofensivo bebe de que ella viviese ahora bajo el puente que cruzaba el río, alimentándose de alimañas o de lo poco que podía sacar de la basura y dispuesta a terminar con su dolor continuó corriendo para adentrarse al agua bajo el puente que cruzaba el río, sobre las que vertió su sangre al acuchillar su corazón con la daga que horas antes había conseguido robarle a un pescador, dejando en el suelo la canasta con aquel bebé con la esperanza de la creciente afluencia de agua acabará con su vida, desconociendo la existencia de un alto hombre de larga cabellera celeste y profundos ojos azules que miraba todo a lo lejos.

-vaya que te hiciste mierda - comenzó a hablar el hombre mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de la mujer - te has asegurado un pase directo al círculo de la violencia - continuó hablando al ver como una diminuta luciérnaga salía de sus labios - y has condenado a tu mocoso al limbo - continuó mientras miraba asqueado la escena que había encontrado aquel único día que había decidido salir de su palacio para dar una vuelta en el mundo humano. Destapó la cesta y observó como unos hermosos ojos azules cual mar le devolvían la mirada, haciéndole sentir por unos instantes completo - Albafica - llamo el hombre después de recuperarse de su turbación y decidir que pagaría justamente a aquella criatura el hacerle experimentar tan bella sensación, acortando su agonía.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Afrodita? - preguntó la pálida señorita de fríos ojos cobalto y lacia cabellera celeste que había aparecido tras su llamada.

\- quiero que te lleves personalmente a este bebe al limbo - hablo el hombre mientras chocaba su mirada azul rey con la desconfiada fría mirada cobalto de la pálida mujer frente a él.

\- ¿Y por qué no te lo llevas tu al paraíso? - preguntó la mujer mientras daba una rápida mirada al bebe que se mantenía en silencio dentro de la cesta, admirando la rojiza mata de cabello que coronaba su cabeza.

-imposible - respondió al instante el hombre - esas cosas lloran mucho, llenaría de caos todo.

\- yo no veo que llore - observó la mujer alisando los pliegues de su túnica negra mientras un rayo atravesaba el firmamento, iluminando momentáneamente aquel lugar, provocando que las doradas túnicas de Afrodita brillasen - además hay sobre cupo en el limbo.

\- entonces mantenlo contigo y que crezca de la misma forma que la mascota de Aioros - se apresuró a hablar el hombre - yo no lo quiero, solo tuve la mala suerte de encontrarlo y sin pensar te hable a ti.

\- me sorprende lo mucho que sabes del inframundo y la escasa noción que tienes de nuestras leyes - habló Albafica hastiada - en efecto, Aioros cuida al pequeño Aioria, pero para eso tuvo que darle la mitad de su poder demoníaco, después de todo ningún humano sobreviviría ahí, aparte un demonio no es como ustedes los ángeles ya que, gracias a la maldición que nos pusieron con engaños para desterrarnos del paraíso, tenemos prohibido ayudar a los humanos sin recibir un pago y a no ser que me des como pago tu bien más preciado yo no puedo ayudar a este humano - finalizó la chica malhumorada, después de todo cada vez que recordaba la traición de sus contrapartes del paraíso la sangre hervía dentro de élla.

Maldita sea aquel día que los ángeles habían decidido que condenar almas era un trabajo de baja clase, obligando a sus contrapartes a trabajar sin descanso, incitando a que los humanos los odiasen con el único objetivo de mermar su poder.

-no te daré mi bien más preciado demonio asqueroso - hablo el hombre preso de la ira y levantó bruscamente a la cesta del suelo - en todo caso seré yo quien se encargue de cuidar a esta cría de humano, conmigo nada le faltara y estará mejor de lo que hubiera estado contigo - finalizó desapareciendo entre un resplandor dorado, dejando al demonio sorprendido bajo el desgastado puente de madera ¿A caso Afrodita, en un arranque de impulsividad había dado su inquebrantable palabra, adoptando así a un humano?

La chica se encogió de hombros y con un chasquido desapareció de aquel lugar.

 **Hola! Nos volvemos a encontrar jaja ¿Cómo les va? Espero les haya gustado el inicio de este Fic, ya se que tengo otro fic pero me anime a comenzar este :) espero les guste, la temática es medio oscura y soy nueva con ese tipo de cosas pero pues aquí esta, este va a ser un fic de tamaño promedio asi que no se preocupen jaja no pienso sobrecargarlos :3**

 **Para mi infierno me base en la divina comedia asi que si ven reaciones pues es por eso mismo :)**

 **Espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, este fic será actualizado cada mes y medio, es una promesa.**

 **Se despide ¡Erait-san!.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Reglamento Interno del Paraíso.** **Sección A. Del comportamiento de los Ángeles.**

 **División 2. Pactos.** **Párrafos 1, 43 y 50.**

 **"Todo pacto que haya sido realizado por un ángel, ya sea de manera consciente o inconsciente, deberá ser cumplido en su totalidad, hasta que la vida del uno de los dos integrantes del contrato haya expirado"**

 **"En el caso de que un ángel desee deshacer un pacto, la anulación de esté deberá ser sometida a un juicio, en el cual se evaluaran los motivos por los cuales se desea anular, esté juico deberá contar con un jurado con una cantidad equitativa de ángeles y demonios"**

 **"Con la finalidad de preservar la paz dentro del paraíso y preservar la integridad del ángel, está estrictamente prohibido encariñarse con la persona con la que se ha realizado un pacto"**

 **Año de 1950.** _Algún lugar en el Paraíso._

…antes de que la tierra, el cielo y el infierno fueran conceptos diferentes, ángeles y demonios existían como una sola entidad encargada de proteger y guiar a las almas existentes bajo el poder divino de los dioses… - aquellas palabras resonaban a lo largo de la pulcra estancia de mármol, flotando en el ambiente cual delicado gorjeo, danzando entre la gran cantidad de muebles de caoba, siendo acompañadas ocasionalmente por los débiles suspiros que se colaban por las aberturas de los carnosos labios de la pequeña niña de cabellera escarlata; quien al no alcanzar el suelo bajo su asiento, alegremente balanceaba sus pies, mientras sus profundos ojos azules se deslizaban a lo largo de un gran libro de pasta dura cuyas amarillentas hojas desentonaban completamente al compararse con el impecable blanco de la mesa.

…tras soltar un nuevo suspiro, sus níveos dedos comenzaron a pasearse tímidamente sobre los bordes de las diminutas letras de plata que formaban las palabras de aquel texto, robándole al instante una sonrisa ante la sensación de cosquillas que el cambio de texturas entre el papel y aquel fino metal le causaban - …los demonios, seres bondadosos cuyas pulcras alas blancas llegaban a cubrir el sol, curaban y cuidaban a aquellas personas de corazón pu… -

Sin tener tiempo de decir algo más, aquellas palabras fueron silenciadas por el violento sonido causado por la huesuda mano de su instructor al impactarse contra la mejilla de la pequeña, reemplazando el tranquilo ambiente que comenzaba a reinar en la habitación con una gélida sensación de pesadez.

La pequeña suspiro mientras llevaba su mano hacia su mejilla afectada en un vano intento de calmar el punzante ardor que el golpe recién recibido le había dejado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar que la picazón que se había apoderado de sus ojos desencadenara en un tempestuoso torrente de lágrimas que bien podía llegar a costarle otro golpe igual o peor, paseo su mirada temerosamente entre las maltrechas hojas del gran libro de pasta dura, que se encontraba sobre la mesa frente a ella, hasta legar al tenso agarre de su mano que arrugaba un puñado de hojas, dándose cuenta de que, en su búsqueda de algo que le ayudase a sobrellevar el dolor, se había aferrado a lo más cercano a ella, incapaz de aguantar el ardor cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como un par de lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre las amarillentas hojas del libro.

\- ¿Vas a llorar Marín? – aquellas palabras salieron sin emociones de los labios del rubio hombre frente a la pequeña, quien, acostumbrada a aquellos regaños, se limitó negar mientras mordía con fuerza la parte interna de sus mejillas hasta sentir como un familiar sabor metálico inundaba su boca – bien – anuncio el hombre con una sonrisa antes de que su expresión se volviera seria nuevamente - no te atrevas a confundir a un sucio demonio con un ángel – vocifero con desagrado el hermoso hombre mientras miraba a la pequeña con furia a través de sus ojos azules – no somos iguales – continuo hablando el hombre mientras jalaba con brusquedad el libro que se encontraba prisionero entre las manos de la pequeña – los demonios son malos, codiciosos, impulsivos, vanidosos y podrían matarte por cualquier cosa – dicho esto, cerro de golpe el libro y se encamino hacia la puerta de la estancia – alguien de la cocina te traerá algo para arreglar tu rostro, te ves horrible – dijo después de abrir con brusquedad la puerta para salir de la habitación, dejando tras de si a una pequeña que ocultaba su mirada vidriosa de su maestro y cualquier otro que pudiera verle.

La pequeña soltó un suspiro cansino al ver como las puertas de aquella gran habitación se cerraban frente si, para dejarla nuevamente en el eterno claustro al que su mentor la había condenado con la excusa de una perfecta protección y bufo para sí misma al pensar que lo más seguro era que su mentor en realidad solo la mantenía ahí para que el pudiera hacer su vida sin pensar en ella.

Lentamente se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y con tedio camino hacia la enorme cama con dosel que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, dejándose caer boca abajo sobre el mullido colchón, sintiendo al instante como el suave aroma a almizcle de sus sabanas se colaba entre sus fosas nasales, ayudándola a relajar el cuerpo y sin poder contenerlo más tiempo, delicadas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas… le dolía saber que a su corta edad, tenía noción de lo que era sentirse miserable ¿Por qué todos la trataban así? ¿Era porque ella no era igual a ellos? Pero si era por eso… ¿Qué tenia de malo ser diferente?

Cientos de memorias inundaron su mente, obligándola a recordar las duras miradas que los habitantes de aquella casa le daban cada vez que ella salía de su habitación para tener su reglamentaria charla mensual con su mentor, quien al hablarle demostraba que era igual o peor que los habitantes de aquella casa.

Cansada de estar boca abajo dio media vuelta para quedar boca arriba e instantáneamente sus profundos pozos azules se perdieron entre el inmenso mar conformado por las delicadas libélulas metálicas que colgaban del techo de la habitación gracias a cientos de hilos transparentes, danzando al compás de las efímeras corrientes de aire que se colaban por la ventana que daba a su jardín privado, ante aquella mágica imagen una débil sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar la discreta mueca de cordialidad que le dedicaba la tosca mujer demonio encargada del circulo infernal de la Lujuria cada vez que le entregaba una libélula, sorprendiéndola una y otra vez con nuevos diseños.

Sonrió encantada de recordar que hoy le tocaba ver a su mentor y por ende podría ver a aquella mujer demonio con la cual había llegado a encariñarse a pesar de su naturaleza, y con un estado de animo renovado se levanto de sus aposentos para comenzar a arreglar su aspecto, esperando que aquel vestido plateado con olanes que cubría su cuerpo, lograra arrancarle un cumplido a aquella fría mujer.

 **Año de 1950.** _Algún lugar en el Mundo Humano._

Aquella obscura noche, en un pequeño pueblo recolector ubicado en las faldas de una gran montaña, una gélida y violenta nevada azolaba las calles, tirando a su paso escaparates y ocasionalmente tirando árboles que secamente se impactaban contra el oscuro suelo de arcilla, llevándose entre sus ramas las almas de alguno que otro despistado que no había corrido a su hogar a refugiarse.

Aquel mal tiempo obligaba tanto a mujeres, como a hombres y niños a confinarse dentro de sus resistentes chozas de madera, mientras en busca de calor, encendían sus improvisados fogones, en los cuales calentaban la sopa, el té o el estofado, mientras los más pequeños jugaban alejados de las reforzadas ventanas, siguiendo así las severas recomendaciones de sus nerviosos padres, después de todo… una nevada salida de la nada no era algo que tuviera que tomarse a la ligera.

Esa noche gran parte de los hombres del pueblo se mantuvieron en vela, cuidando el sueño de sus mujeres, madres, hermanos o hijos, escuchando toda la noche los agonizantes e inolvidables alaridos que el viento esparcía, sin poder hacer mas que apretar con fuerza las empuñaduras de sus armas de caza, abandonados a un futuro incierto, esperando que aquella aterrorizante noche finalizara, sin saber que muy cerca de ellos algo extraño sucedía…

A menos de un kilómetro de distancia del pueblo, tres figuras ocultas en la obscuridad de la noche, se adentraban lentamente a lo que a primera vista parecía una maltrecha cabaña, provocando con cada paso que la malgastada madera del suelo bajo sus pies crujiera, dándole al ambiente un toque tétrico.

\- te excediste un poco con la ventisca – hablo calmadamente uno de los encapuchados mientras paseaba su mirada sobre la polvorienta cabaña, detallando con su mirada esmeralda la enorme mancha de sangre que se esparcía en la esquina frontal del lugar, soltando un suspiro al darse cuenta de que, a juzgar por las vísceras regadas de manera desordenada por todo el lugar, aquel cuerpo parecía haber explotado – desde aquí siento como todo el pueblo esta aterrorizado.

\- así es mejor – contesto uno de los hombres que se habían quedado en el marco de la cabaña mientras caminaba hasta posicionarse al lado de su compañero – mientras más miedo tengan, menos oportunidad tienen de salir a husmear.

\- Camus – hablo el hombre mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente al gran charco de sangre – hablas de miedo, pero no te das cuenta de que lo que provocas es terror – dijo el hombre para posteriormente tocar con su dedo índice la sangre que se encontraba regada en el suelo, posteriormente, llevo a sus labios el dedo cubierto con sangre y con la punta de su lengua saboreo son cuidado aquel liquido carmín – no aprendas eso de él Aioria – hablo el hombre con el dedo aun entre sus labios a la par que giraba su rostro hasta conectar sus mirada con la figura del encapuchado que se había quedado rezagado en la entrada de la cabaña.

\- solo busco evitar que haya gente inocente involucrada – se justificó Camus fríamente antes de que Aioria pudiera decir algo – Aioros, hablas de mi como si fuera Milo – agrego mientras se comenzaba a encaminar hacia la salida de la cabaña.

\- en lo absoluto – se apresuró a decir Aioros mientras sus pupilas se tornaban momentáneamente de un intenso carmesí al tragar la fresca sangre que momentos antes se encontraba en su dedo – de hecho, admiro que después de tantos siglos a su lado no te parezcas a él en nada – afirmo con una impecable sonrisa, la cual se esfumo casi instantáneamente, dando paso a una imperceptible mueca de asco – esta también es una mezcla de sangre.

\- con esta ya suman catorce en lo que va del mes – hablo Aioria mientras se acercaba al charco de sangre – seis más que el año pasado – dicho esto se puso de rodillas frente al charco mientras sacaba de entre los pliegues de su obscuro abrigo un pequeño y alargado frasco de vidrio – la situación empeora hermano- dijo mirando al alto hombre de ojos verdes y pálida tez – llevare una muestra de esta cosa al paraíso – dijo mientras llenaba el frasco con la sangre que había en el piso, a lo cual Aioros asintió con un semblante preocupado.

Aioria tenía razón, la situación que había iniciado tres años atrás había empeorado radicalmente en esos últimos dos meses, lo cual, sumado a las constantes desapariciones de ángeles y demonios de bajo rango que habían iniciado durante una jornada de expedición en el abismo, había logrado causar un pánico tanto en el cielo como en el infierno, llegando a provocar tensiones entre ambos bandos.

Por un lado, estaban los ángeles, quienes ante la lógica de que la mayor parte de las desapariciones se habían dado en el desolado inframundo, aseguraban que los demonios cansados del inframundo habían decidido apoderarse de una vez por todas del cielo; y por otro lado, se encontraban los demonios radicales que aseguraban que eran los ángeles los que habían iniciado todo en un intento de desaparecer a sus contrapartes.

Tenía que admitir que cada bando tenia una excusa justificable, después de todo, no era misterio para nadie la rivalidad y creciente odio que existía entre ambas razas, sin embargo, dentro de aquella disputa se encontraban involucradas almas humanas y eso, dentro de las reglas escritas por el libro de la muerte era imperdonable, por lo cual ambos bandos buscaban encontrar al culpable.

\- que nadie te vea hasta que llegues con el – la orden de Camus lo saco de su ensimismamiento, permitiéndole observar como el pálido hombre de ojos celestes le dedicaba una congelante mirada a Aioria, quien ya había llenado su frasco con sangre y pedazos de carne– sabes que…

\- salúdame a Shion – interrumpió Aioros con una sonrisa cómplice, la cual Aioria respondió gustoso antes de salir de la cabaña tranquilamente.

\- eres demasiado blando – hablo Camus tras escuchar un gran estruendo en el cielo, llamando la atención de Aioros, quien lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa torcida.

\- aun es un niño – respondió Aioros congelando el ambiente con el tono de sus palabras – de hecho, ni siquiera debería estar pasando por este tipo de cosas – agrego borrando de su rostro aquella tétrica sonrisa.

\- ya tiene doce años y es un prodigio – hablo Camus seriamente, clavando su mirada en Aioros – además, está pasando por estas cosas porque no fuiste capaz de dejar que su tiempo corriera y decidiste rogarle a Shion por su vida – continúo hablando mientras paseaba su mirada por la cabaña abandonada, memorizando cada uno de los detalles que lo rodeaban – en vez de lamentarte tanto, deberías estar orgulloso de su facilidad para asimilar tu sangre demoniaca.

\- y lo estoy – interrumpió Aioros – pero…

\- no puedes hacer nada para cambiar la situación que tu mismo iniciaste – lo corto Camus – debe seguir su entrenamiento y dentro de seis años deberá obtener su inmortalidad - continúo hablando el hombre – ya torciste una vez lo que estaba escrito en el libro de la muerte, no puedes volver a hacerlo.

\- no quiero este tipo de vida para el – susurro Aioros sin dejar de observar el suelo de madera bañado en sangre.

\- entonces lo hubieras dejado morir esa no… - no pudo continuar hablando debido al dolor causado por el puñetazo que Aioros le había asestado en el estómago.

\- Camus – hablo Aioros con furia – sé que no lo ibas a decir con malas intenciones – continúo hablando mientras retorcía su puño en el estómago del hombre, quien a pesar de todo mantenía una máscara de frialdad en su rostro – pero si vuelves a hacer un comentario como ese, te matare.

\- lo tendré en cuenta – respondió Camus tranquilamente tras soltar un suspiro a causa de la falta de oxigeno provocada por aquel potente golpe.

\- gracias – dijo Aioros con una sonrisa tranquila grabada en el rostro y lentamente se levanto de su lugar – hay que apresurarnos, pronto amanecerá…

 **Año de 1950.** _Algún lugar en el Paraíso._

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos una a una cual lluvia torrencial, resbalándose lentamente por el regordete rostro de la pequeña hasta caer limpiamente sobre el rugoso piso de mármol, mientras el nublado cielo sobre su cabeza reflejaba el brumoso estado en el que se encontraba su corazón, acompañando su dolor con débiles relampagueos que se mostraban como el preámbulo de una inevitable tempestad.

Su hermoso vestido de plata había perdido el brillo radiante que horas antes ostentaba, convirtiéndose en un fino retazo de tela sin chiste, las pequeñas flores azules que adornaban su rizada cabellera yacían marchitas y deshojadas, mientras la delicada trenza que sujetaba su cabello se mostraba desarreglada, dándole un aspecto descuidado a la pequeña, que sumado al lodo embarrado en sus blancas calcetas le hacia ver como una pequeña niña sin hogar; y a decir verdad, eso era.

Limpio sus ojos con la sucia manga del suéter blanco que llevaba puesto, dejando sobre su pálida piel restos del lodo sobre el cual había caído cuando había tomado la decisión de salir corriendo del hogar de su mentor, deteniéndose únicamente al darse cuenta de que se encontraba perdida frente a la entrada de un gran bosque.

Soltó un suspiro al sentir nuevamente la picazón en sus ojos y reprimió un suspiro al recordar lo mal que le había ido aquel día, que, según ella, debía haber sido mucho mejor…

Todo había comenzado a salir mal desde que su mentor le había informado que la mujer demonio que tanto admiraba, ya no volvería a ser admitida dentro de su hogar debido a la supuesta mala influencia que ocasionaba en la pequeña de risos escarlatas, seguido de eso, se le había notificado de la destrucción de cada una de las libélulas que adornaban el techo de su habitación y para finalizar, había escuchado con horror como el hermoso hombre de cabellera azulina, le había informado que sería trasladada otra habitación… Aquello ultimo no sonaba tan malo, después de todo le ofrecían la habitación más amplia dentro de la mansión, con vista a una gran fuente de aguas cristalinas y con un jardín techado plagado de diversas hierbas medicinales, sin embargo, todo rastro de consuelo se había borrado de su rostro, cuando su mentor le había informado que tendría prohibido salir de aquella habitación, alegando que incluso las audiencias mensuales se realizarían ahí dentro.

No odiaba a su mentor, de hecho, ella misma se había sorprendido de ver como el rostro de aquel hombre se había descompuesto en una imperceptible mueca de dolor tras escuchar como ella, en un impulso de coraje, le había gritado lo mucho que lo odiaba antes de salir corriendo de su despacho.

Odiaba estar encerrada, odiaba estar sola, odiaba que decidieran por ella y más que cualquier otra cosa, le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón que apartaran de su lado a la única persona que no la veía como algo abominable.

Suspiro adolorida y con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar por el largo camino de mármol que se extendía hasta adentrarse al bosque, al cual había llegado cuando al encontrar abierta por casualidad la puerta principal, había decidido que no sería mala idea escabullirse para continuar corriendo lejos, deteniéndose únicamente al sentir como el aliento le escaseaba.

Continúo caminando a través de aquel estrecho camino que poco a poco se volvía más inclinado, a la par que la temperatura comenzaba a descender a tal grado que de su boca salía un delicado vaho, mientras su ligero suéter ya no era suficiente para mantenerla cálida, a pesar de eso, la pequeña continuo caminando por un par de minutos, deteniéndose únicamente al escuchar lo que parecían cientos de murmullos emanar de entre las entrecruzadas ramas de los árboles, notando por primera vez el tétrico aspecto de aquel bosque.

Dio media vuelta de manera abrupta en un intento de volver sus pasos y salir de aquel lugar, que poco a poco se llenaba de una densa bruma, a la par que los murmullos comenzaban a escucharse con mas claridad, descubriendo con horror que el camino que antes había recorrido había desaparecido completamente.

Exaltada volteo nuevamente hacia el frente, descubriendo que de igual manera, el camino hacia el frente había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí una densa mancha grisácea que se extendía, dejando ver únicamente las sombras de las torcidas ramas de los enormes arboles que la rodeaban.

Poco a poco las voces que habían iniciado como desordenados murmullos se fueron transformando en gritos sin sentido de entre los cuales se podían rescatar desde un simple "Ayuda" hasta una elaborada combinación de palabras, sin soportarle más aquella agobiante cantidad de palabras aleatorias la pequeña se puso en cuclillas, tapando con sus manos sus oídos, en un vano intento de acallar aquellos sonidos que poco a poco habían comenzado a martillear en su cabeza, arrancando sin piedad los pocos rastros de tranquilidad que poseía, dejando en su lugar a una temblorosa niña que dejaba escurrir por sus ojos una nueva cantidad de lagrimas mientras su rostro se comprimía formando una mueca de dolor…

No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo ahí, tampoco supo si en algún momento aquellas voces se habían vuelto mas fuertes y mucho menos supo si aquello iba a acabar pronto, tampoco creyó que alguien hubiera escuchado los desgarradores gritos que se escapaban de su garganta, de hecho, lo único que supo fue que justo cuando comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, un chico con un par de ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, la había tomado en brazos antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de aquel lugar, siempre dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila que lentamente le regreso la tranquilidad que horas antes había perdido…

 **Año de 1950.** _Hogar de Afrodita._

\- encuéntrenla – fueron las palabras que grito el hombre tras asestar un fuerte golpe al escritorio de caoba que estaba frente a él.

\- mi señor – hablo el hombre de larga cabellera rubia que se encontraba frente a el – hacemos todo lo que podemos, usted no se preocupe, mientras este en el paraíso nada malo podría… - dijo el hombre, deteniendo sus palabras instantáneamente al ver como aquel hombre de andrógina apariencia le dedicaba una gélida mirada.

\- soy consciente de eso – hablo el hombre con rabia contenida.

\- ¿Entonces por que se encuentra tan exaltado? – interrogo nuevamente el hombre, haciendo que el otro apartara su mirada de él.

\- no es asunto tuyo – espeto el hombre, sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo más, una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, desencadenando en el hombre una serie de temblores que alarmaron a los demás hombres que se encontraban dentro de aquella habitación.

\- yo te puedo responder eso – se escucho hablar a la única mujer que se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación – es simple - y dicho esto, se acercó al hombre de larga cabellera azulada y una vez frente a él, lo derribo de un golpe para rápidamente montarse sobre sus caderas a la par que aprisionaba sus manos sobre su cabeza con su mano izquierda, y con un rápido movimiento, desgarro con las filosas uñas de su mano libre la blanca camisa que el hombre llevaba puesta, dejando ver como sobre su trabajado abdomen se extendía una gran cantidad de manchas purpuras.

\- Señor Afrodita… usted… - hablo uno de los hombres con sorpresa.

\- si – fue lo único que afirmo el hombre antes de dedicarle una mirada furiosa a la mujer que aún se mantenía sobre él con la mirada fija en las manchas – así que más les vale encontrarla.

Y tras una colectiva afirmación la habitación se vacío, dejando a solas a Afrodita y a la mujer que se mantenía sobre sus caderas.

\- nunca imaginé que desarrollarías manchas purpuras – comenzó a hablar la mujer, mientras paseaba lentamente el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre el pecho de Afrodita, provocando que una serie de tortuosas corrientes eléctricas asaltaran el cuerpo del hombre – creí que los Ángeles solo podían quererse a sí mismos – dijo mientras bajaba poco a poco su dedo hasta comenzar a tocar el abdomen del hombre.

\- tú mejor que nadie sabes que podemos sentir – comenzó a hablar el hombre con la voz quebrada al sentir como el dedo de la chica comenzaba a bordear sus caderas – pero por nuestro bien no podemos demostrar lo que sentimos – dijo cerrando los ojos al sentir como la mano de la mujer empezaba a colarse entre su pantalón – para con eso Albafica – ordeno el hombre al sentir como la mano de la chica se acercaba peligrosamente al elástico de su ropa interior.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, deteniendo el avance de su mano despues de colar dos dedos entre su ropa interior, sacándole así un profundo suspiro a Afrodita -se ve que te gusta - menciono fusionando sus gélidos ojos cobalto con la mirada aguamarina de Afrodita, mientras poco a poco bajaba su mano.

\- porque si lo hacemos no estarás pensando en mi – hablo el hombre entre suspiros causando que la chica detuviera el descenso de su mano – además, si el se entera me matara.

\- eso debería tenerte sin cuidado – dijo la chica metiendo completamente su mano al pantalón del hombre – te he visto haciéndolo bastantes chicas ¿Qué más da si lo haces conmigo también? – comento restándole importancia al asunto mientras acariciaba tortuosamente su miembro con las suaves yemas de sus dedos – además no creo que seas tan tonto como para decirle.

\- ¿Qué mas da? – pregunto el hombre molesto mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos en un intento de controlarse a si mismo y a su creciente erección – tu eres mi contraparte y a pesar de todo yo respeto a Shion – su voz se quebró en aquella última palabra al sentir como Albafica había decidido rodear su miembro con su mano.

\- al demonio Shion – dijo Albafica sacando su mano de la ropa interior de Afrodita – el me dejo, tiro a la basura lo nuestro, no le importo.

\- sabemos que no es así – afirmo Afrodita – tú le importas…

\- ni siquiera me habla – alego apartándose de cuerpo de Afrodita.

\- la maldición no lo deja – susurro el hombre mientras se levantaba lentamente.

\- lo odio.

\- ¿a la maldición o a él? – pregunto

\- a ambos – afirmo la chica mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños.

\- no creo que lo odies a el – afirmo el hombre – de lo contrario, no intentarías llamar su atención tan desesperadamente como lo haces – agrego el hombre – agradecida deberías estar de que es el Ángel más poderoso que hay en el paraíso y todos temen acercarse a ti – dijo soltando un suspiro cansado – o de lo contrario tendrías en tu conciencia el cargo de muchas almas incluida la tuya.

\- no creo que a Shion le importe si llego a acostarme con alguien - suspiro Albafica con melancolía.

\- no estés tan segura – suspiro Afrodita.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Año de 1950.** _Algún lugar en el cielo_ -…si la nota se vuelve color roja, la sangre es de un demonio - aquellas palabras fluían a lo largo y ancho de la amplia habitación, acompañadas de la etérea nube de vapor que despedía el enorme frasco de vidrio con sangre que reposaba sobre la mesa de cristal al centro de la sala – si por el contrario se vuelve azul, se trata de la sangre de un ángel – continuo hablando la voz mientras el vapor acariciaba las fosas nasales de las tres personas que se encontraban en aquella estancia, dejando a su paso un aroma similar al de la carne quemada – si se vuelve verde, entonces es de un humano – finalizo la voz tranquilamente mientras su dueño tomaba con calma una pequeña hoja de papel y la doblaba por la mitad – el tono que toma la nota depende del alma de la persona y todos tienen un matiz propio - dijo con una sonrisa - esa es su esencia – continuo hablando el pálido hombre de mirada avellana mientras remojaba aquel trozo de papel en el humeante frasco – estoy seguro de que el resultado será igual que la vez pasada – comento seriamente, mientras dejaba que la hoja se hundiera completamente en la sangre, disolviéndose poco a poco hasta finalmente desaparecer – pero aun así debemos intentarlo – dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el enorme estante de madera negra que se encontraba pegado a una de sus paredes – puede que tengamos suerte – dijo consoladoramente mientras tomaba un enorme libro del estante.

\- gracias por su ayuda señor Shion – hablo una de las tres personas que aún se mantenían mirando fijamente el humeante frasco, cuyo contenido había pasado de tener un intenso tono escarlata a tener un débil tono azul.

\- descuida pequeño Aioria, es mi deber – dijo el hombre volviendo a la mesa, únicamente para depositar el pesado libro que cargaba entre sus brazos - soy yo quien te debe pedir una disculpa por hacerte esperar hasta tener el resultado - comento sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente a sus dos acompañantes, evitando en todo momento que su mirada se conectara con la furiosa mirada escarlata de la persona sentada a un lado del chico – enseguida vuelvo – dijo el hombre estoicamente después de veinte minutos de incomodo silencio, evitando en todo momento demostrar el hecho de que no podría aguantar más aquella mirada – traeré algo para que tomemos – y dicho esto dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando solos a sus acompañantes

Aioria paseo tranquilamente su mirada por la amplia estancia, deteniéndose constantemente para detallar el camino de la enorme enredadera que se abría paso entre los muros, decorando de manera natural las blancas paredes a su alrededor con sus impecables hojas, incomodo por el abrumante silencio que se había apoderado de la sala, lentamente volteo hacia el costado en el que se encontraba su acompañante, de quien recibió una fugaz mirada cargada de una infinidad de emociones.

\- yo… - comenzó a hablar el chico sintiendo como lentamente los muebles de la sala se volvían más altos, sin embargo, se detuvo instantáneamente al ver como la mirada escarlata de su acompañante se posaba nuevamente en él. ¿Por qué había aceptado que lo acompañara cuando la encontró en el hogar del señor Afrodita?

\- gracias por salvar a Marín – fueron las bruscas palabras que salieron de los rosados labios de su acompañante – de no haber sido por ti el bosque de vida se la hubiera tragado entera – dijo soltando un suspiro, haciendo que recordara a la pequeña niña de peculiar cabellera escarlata a la que horas antes había salvado de perderse por siempre en el bosque que conectaba al cielo con el infierno, también conocido como el limbo – estoy en deuda contigo - continúo hablando y esta vez el carmín abandono la mirada de la chica, abriendo paso a un enigmático azul cobalto, el cual volvió a ser opacado por aquel brillante rojo característico de los demonios, al escuchar como la puerta se abría para dar paso a Shion, quien cargaba sobre una bandeja tres tarros con un humeante chocolate caliente.

\- muchas gracias señor Shion – volvió a hablar Aioria mientras tomaba dos de los tarros y le extendía uno a Albafica, quien tomo el suyo con recelo sin dejar de ver fijamente a Shion.

\- espero sea de su agrado – hablo Shion después de aclararse la garganta – lo hice con leche fresca.

Aquello fue lo último que Albafica soporto ¿Cómo podía comportarse como si no estuviera en riesgo de ser asesinado por ella? ¿Cómo podía hacer el chocolate que tanto le encantaba y actuar como si nada? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mantenerse grabado en su alma? Harta de aquella situación y consiente de que su corazón clamaba ansioso por iniciar una pela, le lanzo el tarro al ángel con toda su fuerza y furia, esperando que de alguna manera este acertara su objetivo, decepcionándose terriblemente al observar como su ataque era esquivado fácilmente, sin embargo, una sonrisa victoriosa adorno su rostro al darse cuenta de que había logrado que su mirada se conectara con la de Shion y sin mas dejo que el color rojo de sus ojos se volviera más intenso.

Ahí fue cuando Shion se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido, había intentado evitar por todos los medios la mirada de aquella mujer y ahora no podía separar sus ojos de ella… _"esto está mal"_ se repetía a si mismo mientras mordía con fuerza el interior de sus mejillas _"aparta la vista"_ decía una y otra vez mientras su ceño comenzaba a arrugarse demostrando la desesperación que comenzaba a embargarlo al sentir como un suave hormigueo comenzaba a apoderarse lentamente de la palma de sus manos.

Y es que no podía negarlo, se sentía como una pequeña cría de ratones que, sin salvación, se mantenía inmóvil frente a una enorme serpiente, esperando porque su inmóvil estado lo ayudase a asimilar su fin de alguna manera

Estaban atrapados en aquella viciosa situación y ninguno de los dos le pondría fin, por lo cual, cuando Aioria hablo presa del pánico esperando calmar los ánimos ambos se sintieron agradecidos con el joven y finalmente Shion pudo dejar salir el aire que hasta ese momento no sabía que mantenía retenido.

Albafica volvió a reclinarse sobre el respaldo de su asiento con tranquilidad, evitando por si misma cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Shion, dejando a Aioria ligeramente más tranquilo.

\- señorita Albafica – comenzó a hablar Aioria en un nuevo intento de romper la asfixiante sensación que inundaba la habitación – si me lo permite, quisiera saber qué relación tiene usted con la pequeña Marín.

\- es algo así como mi hija – contesto tranquilamente tras pensárselo unos segundos y una sonrisa salió de sus labios, después de todo, recordar a esa pequeña siempre la relajaba - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto de vuelta la mujer con curiosidad girándose en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el chico, sin notar que Shion había fijado su mirada en ella de manera inquisitoria.

\- cuando la encontré en el bosque ella no paraba de sollozar su nombre – comento tranquilamente Aioria – supongo que al vivir en el cielo la extraña o algo así – dijo mientras llevaba su mano hacia su barbilla, haciendo que la mujer mirara ausentemente hacia la ventana que se encontraba tras de si – ¿De casualidad es el señor Afrodita su esposo o algo así? – pregunto Aioria al darse cuenta de que había hecho que el estado de animo de la mujer decayera.

\- por supuesto que es mi esposo - respondió tranquilamente - después de todo es mi contraparte además es bueno en la cama – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa, sonrojando a Aioria con aquel indecoroso comentario, quien, al estar distraído, no pudo evitar brincar de terror al escuchar como el tarro que se encontraba entre las manos de Shion se tronaba completamente.

\- ¡señor Shion! – exclamo Aioria escandalizado al ver como la mano diestra del hombre comenzaba a sangrar a causa de los grandes pedazos de cristal que se le habían enterrado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño Aioria? – pregunto Shion tranquilamente mientras una aterradora sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

\- su mano – respondió Aioria en un susurro aterrorizado por la aparente calma del hombre.

\- Oh… - fue lo único que dijo Shion antes de fijar su mirada en su mano, la cual aún sostenía el tarro, dejando caer pequeñas gotas escarlata sobre la mesa de vidrio – parece que se rompió – agrego el hombre con una sonrisa – no te preocupes, sigue con tu charla.

Ante aquella respuesta Aioria lo observo nervioso y decidido a no volver a visitar a Shion acompañado de aquella tétrica mujer, volvió a mirar a Albafica, quien mantenía su mirada fija en él.

\- no te alteres leoncillo – hablo la mujer haciendo alusión a la desordenada mata de cabello castaño claro del chico - es broma – soltó tranquilamente – lo único que me une a Afrodita es una maldición y la vida de Marín.

\- ya paso el tiempo – anuncio Shion desde su lugar con la mano herida envuelta en una gruesa manta, llamando la atención de sus visitantes, quienes instantáneamente posaron su mirada en el frasco, cuyo contenido se había vuelto completamente negro y viscoso – el resultado es el mismo – anuncio tomando el frasco y viendo a contraluz el contenido – es la mezcla de la sangre de un ángel, un demonio y un humano.

\- ¿Se puede saber la identidad de las víctimas? – pregunto seriamente Aioria tomando el frasco con su mano.

\- no – respondió Shion con pesar – a diferencia de la mezcla anterior, esta es demasiado homogénea, es como si fuera la sangre de una sola persona – comento seriamente, recordando como las muestras poco a poco se habían vuelto más complejas

\- podría ser de un animal – razono Aioria.

– imposible, la sangre de los animales no tiñe las notas – explico Shion con calma – diles a tus superiores que seguiré investigando - informo dispuesto a descubrir un método que le permitiera conocer el origen de aquella sangre.

\- gracias por todo – informo Aioria y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse seguido de Albafica.

\- no mueras hasta que yo te mate – comento Albafica tristemente antes de salir del lugar, dejando tras de sí a Shion quien, limpiaba su herida son paciencia mientras luchaba por que aquel insoportable ardor desapareciera de su pecho, sabía que se había dejado llevar al tronar aquel tarro y se reprochaba a si mismo por caer tan fácilmente en las provocaciones de aquella mujer…

 _"no sé si pueda vivir sin ti…"_

Ahogo un suspiro en su garganta al recordar aquellas palabras dichas hacia ya mucho tiempo y con una mirada ausente comenzó a quitar la manta de su mano, dispuesto a curar las heridas que él, en un arranque de furia se había causado.

-soy un idiota – murmuro para sí mismo divertido, sabiendo que aquella había sido la emoción más auténtica que había sentido en años.

 **Año de 1956.** _Bosque de la vida_

\- fíjate por donde caminas Marín – aquellas palabras salieron fríamente de los finos labios del hombre de larga cabellera celeste al ver como la joven que lo acompañaba perdía su mirada entre las torcidas ramas negras que adornaban el cielo de aquel enorme bosque – este bosque esta conectado con el limbo y tener que buscarte ahí seria tedioso.

\- descuide, no le daré problemas – contesto alegre mientras le dedicada una mirada de soslayo a su mentor - agradezco que me permita salir con usted señor – hablo la joven enfocando nuevamente su mirada al frente, mientras pasaba su mano izquierda tímidamente sobre su blanco vestido en un intento de eliminar inexistentes arrugas.

\- no agradezcas tanto – respondió fríamente – solo es una ida al infierno – dijo restándole importancia al asunto con su mano – dudo que haya algo interesante.

\- cual sea el caso, me siento agradecida por su consideración – respondió Marín solemne - aun si fuera una visita al desierto, no dejare de sentirme agradecida.

Tales palabras hicieron que el hombre bufara incomodo, cosa que hizo que la chica sonriera divertida al pensar en cómo después de aquel día hacia seis años, en el que de manera imprudente había escapado de la casa de su tutor, esté había decidido proporcionarle una mayor libertad, permitiéndole incluso salir al patio delantero de la enorme casa en la que se encontraba.

No se quejaba, lentamente había logrado mejorar su relación con él, llegando a tal grado que aquel día, por primera vez abandonaba su hogar para adentrarse al mismísimo infierno, hogar de la mujer que ella consideraba como una madre, lugar que le había llamado la atención desde pequeña y posible hogar de su salvador.

Un suspiro se coló entre sus labios al recordar aquella tranquila mirada matizada por un hermoso y profundo verde esmeralda, llamando asi la atención de su tutor.

\- cuando lleguemos al inframundo necesito que te mantengas conmigo – hablo el hombre, mientras tomaba bruscamente con su mano izquierda uno de los tirantes del vestido de Marín, provocando que esta diera un respingo y mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver como una densa capa de niebla comenzaba a salir de entre las ramas de los árboles, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a ellos – no le hables a nadie, no los mires y tampoco los sigas – dijo una vez que la densa niebla a su alrededor los había cubierto por completo.

-sí señor – respondió Marín antes de sentir como su tutor halaba con fuerza de su tirante, dispuesto a continuar su camino.

\- si de alguna manera llegas a perderte – hablo el hombre mientras seguía caminando, arrastrando a su paso a la pequeña Marín – busca a esa mujer.

Ante aquellas palabras, la pequeña asintió lentamente y con un nuevo tirón por parte de su maestro, continúo caminando por aquella densa bruma, sintiendo como lentamente el suelo bajo sus pies se volvía cada vez mas escabroso, tropezando constantemente con las grandes piedras que entorpecían su camino.

\- señor – comenzó a hablar Marín respetuosamente después de lo parecía media hora de caminata al ver como la bruma comenzaba a volverse cada vez menos densa.

\- ya llegamos – la interrumpió el hombre, deteniendo su andar abruptamente al sentir como el había soltado el tirante de su vestido - entra – dijo mientras la niebla comenzaba a dejar ver lo que parecía una enorme y descuidada cabaña cubierta de maltrechos escaparates cuyas borrosas letras demostraban que el tiempo había hecho su trabajo con ellas.

La mirada de Marín se enfocó en aquel establecimiento, alcanzando a notar que las palabras que se encontraban regadas por doquier se encontraban escritas en un idioma totalmente diferente al suyo y en busca de una palabra conocida paseo la mirada nuevamente por aquel lugar, deteniéndose a contemplar la silueta de un pequeño demonio pintado en rojo sobre el gran escaparate que colgaba de la puerta de entrada.

Siguió a su tutor, quien ya se encontraba adentro del establecimiento y usando todas sus fuerzas para mover la pesada puerta de madera solida se adentro a la cabaña, descubriendo al instante que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de una taberna.

El fuerte aroma a alcohol rancio que despedía la madera del piso de aquella cabaña la aturdió en el instante en el que respiro adentro por primera vez y una mueca adorno su rostro al ver como la mayoría de los clientes dentro del bar habían detenido su bullicio con la finalidad de observarla fijamente, logrando escuchar como más de uno se aclaraba la garganta.

Sin ganas de seguir llamando la atención comenzó a caminar hacia el final de la barra, en donde ya se encontraba sentado su mentor y cuidando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, se sentó en el único lugar disponible a su lado, observando como al instante un joven alto, delgado, de mirada apacible y delicadas pecas que adornaban su delgado rostro se acercaba a ellos con una jovial sonrisa.

\- sean bienvenidos al "dulce pecado" – hablo el chico sin borrar de sus labios su sonrisa - ¿Qué desean ordenar? – pregunto enfocando su mirada jade en sus clientes.

\- la especialidad de la casa – respondió el hombre fríamente.

\- ¿y para usted señorita? – pregunto amablemente, reclinándose más en la barra, con la finalidad de observar más de cerca a Marín, quien no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

\- viene conmigo Mu – respondió al instante el hombre llamando la atención del barman, quien después de un breve instante de desconcierto volvió a fijar su mirada jade en Marín, quien sin poder evitarlo busco el brillo que había visto en la mirada de su rescatador hacia seis años.

\- Entonces serán dos especiales y una cerveza de raíz para la señorita – anuncio el barman – cortesía de la casa – agrego al ver como Marín abría la boca para decir algo y se alejó aun con su sonrisa en los labios, consciente de que la vista de su pequeña clienta aún se mantenía fija en él.

\- no te hagas ilusiones – comento el hombre a su lado, haciendo que Marín apartara su mirada de aquel barman.

\- ¿Disculpe? – pregunto sin entender el significado de sus palabras, fijando esta vez su mirada en el perfecto rostro de su mentor, el cual, a pesar de todo se mantenía serio.

\- una parte del trabajo de Mu es hablarle bonito a todos – comento nuevamente el hombre mientras fijaba su mirada celeste en Marín, apartándola al instante al notar como Mu volvía a acercarse hacia ellos con dos vasos pequeños con un liquido cristalino y un gran tarro con un líquido parecido al alquitrán.

\- disfruten sus bebidas – dijo el hombre en general – aunque les recomiendo probar primero nuestra especialidad – comento al observar como Marín tomaba el tarro de cerveza de raíz dispuesta a tomar un trago y dicho esto, nuevamente se retiró.

Observo como su mentor tomaba de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso y sin esperar más lo imito, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente al sentir como el amargo sabor de aquella bebida le desgarraba la garganta provocando que unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, alzo la vista sintiendo como las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a girar sin parar y desesperada por no caer de su asiento se aferró a la barra de madera pulida frente a ella; en definitiva, aquella es y seria la bebida más desagradable que tomaría en su vida.

\- su guía será Albafica – escucho como les decía el barman frente a ellos – en cuanto salgan por la puerta la encontraran – y tras escuchar aquello pudo distinguir las palabras de agradecimiento que su mentor le dirigía al barman seguido de una sensación de abandono al ver como este se levantaba de su asiento.

Ahí fue cuando entro en pánico, si se separaba de él, era seguro que se perdía y consciente de que no seria esperada hasta que se repusiera, hizo todo lo posible por levantarse de su lugar, fallando en el acto.

Una nueva oleada de miedo se apodero de ella y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a hormiguear dolorosamente volvió a intentar levantarse, deteniéndose al instante al sentir como una mano se posaba en su cabeza firmemente.

\- ¿Cuánto de diste Mu? – pregunto el dueño de aquella mano tranquilamente.

\- una dosis normal para un saludable niño de once años – respondió el barman con un evidente deje de preocupación.

\- ya veo – respondió la voz – ya se le pasara – y tras escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió como la madera bajo sus pies desaparecía a la par que su cuerpo se volvía más liviano, descubriendo que se encontraba en los brazos del dueño de aquella misteriosa voz - ¿Quién será el demonio que me guiara?

\- el joven Aioria – escucho como el mesero respondía y pudo sentir como el agarre que la sostenía de los brazos se tensaba ligeramente antes de comenzar a caminar – maestro - llamo la voz de Mu – llévese esto y dígale a la pequeña que lo lamento.

\- lo hare.

 **Año de 1956.** _Centro de Inframundo._

Exhalo fuertemente a través de su cálida bufanda mientras observaba como poco a poco, todos los demonios que se habían reunido en el centro del inframundo, comenzaban a alejarse acompañados de los ángeles visitantes y soltando un suspiro hastiado se recordó a si mismo que aquella era una situación realmente tediosa; toda su mañana la había pasado parado, soportando una endemoniada ventisca, que no hacía más que congelar la punta de sus orejas y enrojecer sus mejillas, haciéndolo parecer la réplica exacta de un durazno Prisco, al principio había estado todo bien, después de todo su hermano se mantenía esperando a su lado, sin embargo, cuando había tenido que irse para acompañar al ángel que le habían designado, todo había comenzado a volverse más y más insoportable.

\- no me iré sin ella – escucho los gritos provenientes de la terrorífica mujer de larga cabellera celeste y un suspiro cansado se coló por sus labios, aquel era un día importante y tenia que pasarlo escuchando como dos contrapartes peleaban por sabían los dioses que…

Escuchando como los gritos se volvían más altos, soltó un nuevo suspiro y dirigió su mirada al cielo, reprochando la decisión del consejo de demonios, al haberlo puesto a el como la escolta del único ángel que no necesitaba ni la asquerosa poción de ubicación de Mu, ni la protección de alguien más, y cerró los ojos desesperado, deseando que sus ahora eternos dieciocho años no fueran siempre así.

\- te digo que ya es tarde – escucho como el ángel le reprochaba al demonio y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era imposible que alguien la hiciera cambiar a Albafica de opinión.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro mientras metía a las bolsas de su abrigo sus grandes manos enfundadas en guantes de piel y recorrió con su mirada aquel desolado paramo para finalizar posando su mirada en la gran puerta de metal que se mantenía erguida sobre el piso, resaltando entre la blanca nieve de aquella gélida pradera, descubriendo así como lentamente la puerta se abría, dando paso a un solo ángel, quien tranquilamente se abría paso entre la nieve, cargando entre sus brazos lo que parecía una fina muñeca de porcelana con una larga y rizada cabellera escarlata.

Aquella escena despertó más la curiosidad de Aioria al notar como los largos risos de la muñeca comenzaban a danzar rebeldemente a causa de la débil ventisca que ocasionalmente osaba arremolinarse en la pradera, proporcionando suaves caricias a sus entumidas mejillas, observo como aquellos risos de manera imperceptible daban la ilusión de tener vida propia, notando como su intenso rojo, contrastaba perfectamente con el inmaculado blanco de los traviesos copos de nieve que caían sobre él, dejando poco a poco una fina cubierta, que seguramente al deshacerse lograría frenar aquel etéreo espectáculo.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho Shion?! – fue el grito que saco a Aioria de su ensimismamiento y sin poder moverse a tiempo de su lugar, observo como la fiera mujer demonio que antes se encontraba discutiendo con el ángel junto a él, ahora se encontraba frente a Shion, con su resplandeciente espada de plata apuntando directamente al cuello del ángel, mientras la negra y pesada armadura que la delataba como un demonio de alto rango cubría su cuerpo en su totalidad.

Una profunda sensación de desesperación se apodero de él al observar tan clara muestra de hostilidad contra la persona que se supone el debería estar cuidando y reprochándose a sí mismo, por haber descuidado sus obligaciones al quedarse observando a aquella muñeca y a su ligeramente familiar mata de cabello, se acercó rápidamente a la pareja, rogándole los dioses para que el demonio más rápido del inframundo no decidiera cortar la cabeza del líder de los ángeles antes de que el pudiera hacer algo.

\- Albafica – la llamo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella y con su espada de plata en una mano, poso su única mano cubierta de armadura sobre en el hombro del demonio, esperando de algún modo calmar a la mujer, recibiendo al instante una furiosa mirada escarlata cargada de odio – por favor no provoques una guerra – suplico confirmando que aquella mujer era realmente aterradora.

\- Marín – gruño la mujer mientras apartaba lentamente su espada del cuello de Shion, haciendo que Aioria soltara un suspiro aliviado antes de caer en cuenta de que aquella pequeña muñeca en realidad era la pequeña niña que años atrás había salvado de perderse en el limbo que se encontraba entre el cielo y el infierno.

\- Marín está bien – hablo Shion llamando la atención tanto de Aioria como de Albafica, quien nuevamente clavo su mirada escarlata en él ángel – su cuerpo solo se está adaptando – continuo Shion mientras pasaba con parsimonia a la pequeña de sus brazos a los de una recelosa Albafica, quien al instante soltó su espada de plata, dejando que esta se disolviera en medio de un negro vapor.

\- si descubro lo contrario... – dijo la mujer dando media vuelta - te matare... - sentencio mirando a Shion por encima de su hombro antes de dirigirse hacia donde Afrodita observaba la escena de brazos cruzados.

\- mujer imprudente – murmuro con molestia Aioria al observar como la mujer, una vez al lado del bello ángel de mirada celeste, aparecía en su espalda unas enormes alas negras parecidas a las de un murciélago, hechas completamente de una densa sustancia parecida a la bruma que cubría el bosque de la vida.

\- ella no es más que la víctima aquí – la excuso Shion en un susurro, haciendo que Aioria apartara confundido su mirada de la espalda de la mujer demonio.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – pregunto Aioria remembrando cada una de las incontables ocasiones en las que, había presenciado como el generalmente tranquilo carácter de Albafica cambiaba radicalmente, sin provocación previa, al ver al líder de los ángeles.

\- hace mucho tiempo hice todo lo posible por ganarme su odio – confeso Shion con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza en su pálido rostro – por lo cual, supongo que ella está en su derecho de acusarme de lo que sea – dijo en un suspiro, fijando su mirada hacia donde Albafica y compañía habían desaparecido – pero esa es una historia que sabrás después – suspiro tranquilamente – por ahora debemos apresurarnos a llegar a la sala de consejo

\- Si señor – afirmo Aioria indeciso antes de hacer que en su espalda aparecieran un par de alas negras idénticas a las de Albafica - por favor sígame, el camino a la reunión será corto…

 **Año de 1956.** _Consejo demoniaco_

Justo ahí llegaban las almas que los demonios no podían juzgar por si mismos a causa de la inmensa cantidad de pecados que lentamente infestaban el alma de los acusados, hasta convertirla en un simple cascaron lleno de larvas y hedionda pus, ahí era donde se condenaba a algún círculo infernal o simplemente se le negaba la entrada al inframundo, condenando así al infractor a una eternidad errando entre la densa neblina que cubría el limbo, destinado eternamente a gritar todos y cada uno de sus pecados, destinados a no pertenecer a ningún lado.

Así mismo, cotidianamente se podía ver como entre sus finos asientos de caoba pulida, se llevaban a cabo los juicios de los recién nacidos que habían sido incapaces de cometer pecado alguno, pero que tampoco habían vivido lo suficiente como para realizar alguna buena acción que les permitiera entrar a la gloria del paraíso, juicios en los que generalmente se tenía la decisión unánime de mandarlos a reencarnar, para que así, al volver a morir siendo más viejos pudieran ser enjuiciados correctamente.

Ese salón, entre las tenebrosas carbonizadas esculturas de cientos de almas agonizantes que sobresalían de las paredes, guardaba cientos de historias; imponiéndose y manteniendo firmemente su merecedora imagen de terror, alzándose como el auténtico lugar en el que se castiga a aquellos que hicieron las cosas mal; incorruptible, justo y principalmente imposible de engañar, después de todo, toda alma que llegaba hasta ahí, era culpable de algo.

Y también, aquel salón era donde cada cien años "El Libro de la Muerte" llevaba a cabo la selección de los líderes de cada bando, ejerciéndose como la entidad suprema dentro de aquel tribunal, emitiendo una orden definitiva e inapelable, haciendo que aquel día, a diferencia de muchos otros, aquel tribunal se encontrara a rebosar de gente de diferente raza.

\- mantente a mi lado – pronuncio Albafica mientras tomaba a Marín de la mano – este lugar es demasiado grande – dijo mientras comenzaba a abrirse paso entre las personas que se ubicaban a unos pasos del enorme bloque de asientos, dispuestos en forma de media luna frente a una enorme plataforma con cinco enormes asientos.

\- si – fue lo único que respondió Marín intimidada por aquel enorme salón, es decir… aquella era la habitación más grande que había visto en su corta vida y eso era decir mucho, considerando que la habitación de su maestro tenia dentro de si una enorme alberca y un improvisado jardín de rosas.

\- ¿Dónde están nuestros asientos? – pregunto Afrodita con el ceño fruncido, siguiendo de cerca a Albafica, quien se mantenía caminando tomada de la mano de Marín.

\- cerca – contesto Albafica molesta – están marcados con nuestras insignias – y dicho esto continuo su camino hasta llegar a tres sillas de caoba cercanas a la enorme plataforma de concreto al fondo de a habitación.

\- Peces – aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Marín al observar en pequeño emblema grabado en el respaldo de la silla.

\- en realidad representa a Afrodita y a Eros pero estuviste muy cerca – hablo una voz jovial, llamando la atención de Marín, quien al instante dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la cálida mirada esmeralda que hacía años buscaba incluso en sueños…

 **Y se acabó el capítulo…**

 **Cuéntenme**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto?**

 **A mí me agrado demasiado, lamento si no hay tanto Aioria x Marin por ahora, pero es que hay cosas que debo contar para desarrollar la historia, espero me perdonen.**

 **A los que ya habían leído el capitulo 2, les sugiero volver a hacerlo, digamos que lo reescribí y anexe cosas que antes no había sabido como meter jaja**

 **Prometo actualizar pronto y lamento no haber actualizado antes, se atravesó mi servicio social y no pude hacer mucho, pero ya lo acabé.**

 **El próximo capítulo de mi otra historia sale entre esta y la próxima semana muajaja**

 **Nos vemos en la caja de comentarios :)**


	4. Pasado

**Io, Alice, esto va para ustedes queridas, espero este capítulo resuelva algunas dudas.**

 **Año de 1957. Consejo demoniaco**

¿Qué es el amor a primera vista? ¿Acaso será una broma cruel que nuestro subconsciente nos juega en un rato de debilidad? ¿Se tratará de la confabulación de todos los hilos que marcan nuestro destino, con la única finalidad de unirnos a nuestra alma gemela? O tal vez ¿Será una mala pasada causada por una espontánea reacción química?

No lo sabía, es más, a lo largo de todos los años que había gastado estudiando aquellas palabras, nunca había entendido su significado; conocía las interpretaciones de otros, quienes afirmaban que se trataba de una sensación de anhelo que afecta al corazón, repercutiendo en el alma hasta extenderse por todo el cuerpo, algo que, en primera instancia piensas que se trata de algo pasajero, sin embargo, al dar una segunda mirada, te das cuenta de que no podrías tener nada mas claro que aquel amor.

Muchos otros lo comparaban con el reencuentro con un antiguo amante del que años atrás se separaron, descubriendo al primer momento que aquel amor que existía desde el primer día, ahí seguía, no se había muerto, e inclusive se había vuelto más potente que antes…

…Y no puedes hacer nada, porque para cuando te das cuenta, el daño ya estará hecho y desde ese momento tu corazón no dejará de arder, clamando de necesidad por nuevos encuentros…

Conocía tantos significados para esa palabra y aun así, no lograba comprender ¿Por qué le había pasado a ella?

\- ¿Estas bien? – escucho como la juvenil voz del demonio frente a ella la llamaba preocupado, sin embargo, aun cuando quisiera, no podía liberar sus ojos azules de la profunda mirada esmeralda del chico, estaba atrapada y para aumentar mas peso a su angustia, aquella sensación le gustaba.

Un suspiro salió de sus rosados labios entreabiertos, seguido de un débil _"eres tu",_ que la sorprendió tanto a ella como al chico frente de si, quien comprendiendo las palabras de la chica simplemente se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa, de esas que se les dan únicamente a viejos amigos.

\- me alegra ver que estas bien – hablo nuevamente el chico sin desaparecer aquella, en apariencia perfecta, sonrisa de su rostro – tu resistencia a los efectos de una de las pociones de Mu, sin duda demuestran que tu espíritu es demasiado fuerte – la alago, haciendo que un extraño calor comenzara a subir por las mejillas de la chica.

\- gracias – murmuro avergonzada – tu… - comenzó a hablar Marín con la intención de agradecer sus buenas palabras, sin embargo, el conocido grito de la mujer que consideraba su madre la corto rotundamente.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Shion?! – aquel grito resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo que el caótico bullicio que antes reinaba desapareciera por completo, dejando a su vez un insoportable silencio - ¡¿no piensas responder?! – pregunto furiosa la mujer mientras una obscura y densa bruma comenzaba a rodear sus puños, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se cubría de un intenso escarlata.

\- solo venimos a nuestros lugares – afirmo Shion con tranquilidad – lamento decirte que me toca estar junto a ti.

\- eso ni en sueños – sentencio Albafica dejando que la bruma obscura comenzara a ceñirse sobre su piel hasta formar una solida armadura negra hecha de cientos de escamas parecidas a las de un pez, cuyas aletas resaltaban en el casco, el diseño de las hombreras, los codos y las rodillas.

\- yo no lo decidí – intento razonar Shion con cansancio – los lugares fueron encomendados por los dioses.

\- no me importa si lo dieron los dioses, tu, Saga o el Libro – lo corto Albafica – no te quiero cerca – y dicho esto una reluciente espada plateada de doble filo con detalles de rosas gravados en la hoja apareció entre sus manos.

\- detente por favor Albafica - hablo una voz tras de ella, obligándola a dar media vuelta, encontrando tras de si a un chico de larga cabellera lila y peligrosa mirada escarlata, cubierto completamente por una obscura armadura parecida a la de ella.

\- no te metas Mu – respondió Albafica poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- odio decirlo – comenzó a hablar Afrodita a su lado – pero el guardián de las puertas del infierno tiene razón – dijo fastidiado, cruzando sus brazos frente de si – controla lo que corre por tus venas y no fastidies.

\- ¿Crees que no trato de controlarlo? – pregunto Albafica lastimosamente, dejando que sus ojos volvieran momentáneamente a su tono natural – ¡siempre lo intento! – exclamo sollozante – pero no puedo evitar querer matarlo cada vez que lo veo – pronuncio con rabia a la par que sus ojos volvían a tomar una tonalidad escarlata.

\- entonces no lo evites – pronuncio Shion con melancolía, llamando la atención de todos en la estancia.

\- ¡señora Albafica! – exclamo preocupada Marín y decidida comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Albafica, siendo detenida al instante por la firme mano de Aioria.

\- tranquila Marín – dijo tranquilamente el chico de cabellera rebelde – el señor Shion jamás la lastimaría.

Y tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Marín únicamente vio como Albafica se abalanzaba hacia Shion con lagrimas en sus ojos, una mirada fiera y una resplandeciente espada plateada en su mano, decidida a rebanarle el cuello al ángel de un solo ataque.

\- lo siento - fue lo único que Shion pronuncio antes de apartarse de último momento del camino de Albafica y tomar su brazo con una de sus manos, para posteriormente, de un impulso, hacer que el cuerpo de la demonio se levantara sobre si, oblogandola a caer de espaldas sobre el liso suelo de madera pulida – en serio lo siento - volvió a decir Shion y rápidamente se colocó a horcadas sobre el cuerpo aturdido de la mujer demonio, donde saco de entre los pliegues de su abrigo un pequeño frasco lleno de un denso liquido negro, el cual rápidamente destapo y de un sorbo bebió su contenido total, para finalmente posar sus labios sobre los de Albafica, obligándola así a tragar lo que el en inicio había tomado.

\- maestro ¿Se encuentra bien? – la pregunta de Mu resonó en la sala una vez que los labios de Shion abandonaron los de Albafica.

\- no lo sé – dijo el ángel tristemente mientras lentamente se apartaba del cuerpo ahora inconsciente de Albafica.

\- ¿Qué le hizo a la señora Albafica? – pregunto Marín sin poder aguantar ver a la mujer inconsciente sobre el piso.

\- solo le dio un antídoto – fueron las palabras de Aioria.

\- ¿Antídoto? – se preguntó Marín confundida – pero… ¿Para qué?

\- para que lo que hace que esa mujer lo odie no estropee la reunión – dijo Afrodita irritado.

\- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto Marín aún más confundida – no entiendo… ¿Por qué actuó así? – pregunto esta vez fijando su mirada en Aioria – ella no es asi…

\- yo te lo explicare – fue esta vez Shion el que hablo, regalándole una sincera sonrisa a Marín – espero no te resulte tedioso escuchar todo desde el inicio – se disculpó mientras se ponía de frente a Marín – hace muchos años, un ángel y un demonio se conocieron en la misma academia de entrenamiento básico, no eran los mejores amigos, sin embargo, entre ellos existía una sana rivalidad que logro llamar la atención de los dioses, quienes decididos a explotar aquello ordenaron que todos sus entrenamientos fueran en conjunto, viendo resultados casi al instante…

… por un lado, habían obtenido la lealtad incondicional de un demonio capaz de moverse tan rápido que inclusive podría atravesar en inframundo entero en minutos, mientras, por otro lado, habían conseguido a un ángel o suficientemente fuerte y justo como para comandar a toda la legión de ángeles…

…los dioses, convencidos de que aquel dúo podría dar más de sí, continuaron haciendo que su trato fuera cada vez más y más frecuente, sin saber, que lo que antes había iniciado como una peculiar rivalidad, ahora se había vuelto una profunda amistad, que lentamente comenzaba a tomar un nuevo camino…

…el ángel, cuyo corazón se regía principalmente por una fuerte ideología basada en el análisis, por primera vez comenzaba a actuar impulsivamente, dejando rosas blancas frente a la entrada del hogar de la demonio, dedicando tenebrosas miradas a cualquiera que se atreviera a sonreírle de manera inapropiada a su compañera y finalmente, pidiéndole una cita a una mujer que gustosa acepto aquella proposición…

…la primera cita había salido completamente mal, los nervios de ambos habían provocado una catástrofe en el restaurante humano al que habían ido, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, aquellas citas continuaron hasta que la demonio decidió dar un paso más en aquella relación…

…todo mundo se esperaba que ambos acabaran de esa manera, por lo cual, no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando se anunció que ambos formaban parte de una relación formal, ni siquiera los dioses objetaron aquello, después de todo, su rendimiento únicamente había mejorado con el paso del tiempo, nadie pensaba que aquello pudiera salir mal, nadie deseaba que aquello saliera mal… y aun así…

…varios años después del inicio de aquella relación, cuando aquel absorbente amor había logrado sacarles cientos de besos, múltiples caricias y una infinitesimal cantidad de encuentros pasionales, el ángel decido unir su vida a la mujer que tanto amaba…

…aquella noche tendrían una cita, la cita mas importante en su vida, había logrado hacer que un jardín dentro del inframundo se viera perfecto e inclusive había logrado cocinar algo decente, todo estaba listo para que el pudiera pedir su mano en aquella velada…

…intuyendo lo que pasaría, ella llego a tiempo, degusto con alegría lo que él había hecho, inclusive bromeo sobre el quemado pastel de manzana que el ángel tanto había insistido que no comiera, nada saldría mal, pensaba el ángel, hasta que vio como su amada colapsaba...

…en instantes su vida se derrumbó, frente a el se encontraba ella, inerte y cubierta de múltiples manchas purpuras que se esparcían cual guirnalda a lo largo de su rostro y sus descubiertos brazos…

\- maestro – interrumpió Mu, al ver como el rostro de Shion se llenaba de dolor mientras unas débiles manchas purpuras comenzaban a cubrir su rostro – no tiene que seguir.

\- quiero que la pequeña Marín comprenda a Albafica – dijo soltando un suspiro – es importante – afirmo Shion seriamente mientras las manchas purpuras comenzaban a desaparecer de su rostro – aquella noche no me despegue de su lado, con una mano protegia la caja de terciopelo que contenia la alianza que había elegido para ella y con la otra me aferraba desesperadamente a su mano, apretándola consoladoramente cada vez que notaba que su rostro se comprimía en una mueca de dolor…

…nadie sabia que ocurría, ni ángeles, ni demonios y mucho menos humanos, aquello era nuevo, o al menos eso creíamos…

…todos habían desistido, por alguna razón los órganos de Albafica habían comenzado a desvanecerse y eso, por muchas razones era malo…

…decidido a no perderla me encerré por seis días en la biblioteca demoniaca, quería servir de algo, no podía quedarme ahí parado mientras ella moría, tristemente después de aquellos días lo único que había encontrado había sido un texto que solo empeoraba la situación, si esas manchas la cubrían por completo ella moriría y jamás renacería...

…insatisfecho volví a encerrarme, ahora en la biblioteca de los ángeles, donde esta vez no solo descubrí la solución, si no, que también pude ver el origen de aquel mal…

…antes de que la tierra, el cielo y el infierno fueran conceptos diferentes, ángeles y demonios existían como una sola entidad encargada de proteger y guiar a las almas existentes bajo el poder divino de los dioses, esta entidad, también conocida como ser perfecto, era creación predilecta de los dioses debido a su bondad, orgullo y perfecto compromiso, habían logrado construir una sociedad perfecta e inclusive habían logrado clasificar por primera vez la vida en el más allá, cualquiera podía afirmar que su trabajo era perfecto y nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlos, sin embargo, una simple noche basto para que aquello cambiara…

…oculto entre las sombras, aquel que se suponía, debía cuidar a la diosa Eris, cometió lo imperdonable y bañando la hoja de su espada en la sangre de la diosa decidió castigar a los dioses por medio de sus creaciones predilectas y derramando la sangre de la diosa sobre las cristalinas aguas del lago que le proporcionaba vida al cielo, condeno eternamente la vida de aquellos seres…

…aquella mañana todos los seres perfectos, siguiendo su rutina, se bañaron a orillas de aquel lago, sintiendo casi al instante, los efectos de la maldición que la sangre de la diosa les imponía…

…múltiples manchas purpuras cubrían sus cuerpos, matándolos lentamente, obligando a los dioses a recurrir a la hechicera Circe, quien les informo lo impensable, la sangre de Eris reaccionaba ante las muestras de sentimientos puros y honestos, consternados, los dioses pidieron una solución, siendo su única respuesta la opción de dividir las grandes almas de sus creaciones con el único objetivo de obtener dos entidades, una con la maldición y otra sin ella…

…fue así como se obtuvieron a los ángeles, portadores de la maldición, y a los demonios, en apariencia libres de ella – suspiro Shion – sabiendo aquello decidí investigar la sangre de mi contraparte – dijo dando una mirada de soslayo a Mu – fue ahí cuando descubri que también la de él estaba infectada y que a pesar de ser menor, actuaba más rápidamente que la mía – continuo hablando Shion ausentemente mientras todos a su alrededor se mantenían en silencio – fue ahí cuando tome una decisión, si Albafica seguía amándome, en definitiva moriría y sabiendo que ella jamás dejaría de hacerlo…

\- decidió traicionarme con un beso – aquellas palabras rompieron el silencio de la habitación, obligando a Marín a apartar su mirada de Shion, únicamente para dirigirla hacia el lugar donde Albafica se encontraba recostada – el muy egoísta decidió que era mejor obligarme a odiarlo con una poción que dejarme morir amándolo.

\- señora Albafica ¿Está usted bien? -pregunto Marín mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

\- tranquila, solo tengo el corazón roto – respondió tranquilamente la mujer mientras lentamente se ponía de pie - ¿Por qué me quitaste el efecto? – espeto con molestia a un Shion que mantenía su vista en el suelo.

\- por primera vez nos toco sentarnos juntos en una reunión – comenzó a hablar Shion entrecortadamente – no quería que nuestros problemas le causaran problemas a la selección – confeso Shion – además - dijo levantando su vista – debo hablar contigo de algo importante – y sin mas conecto su mirada avellana con los fríos ojos cobalto de Albafica.

\- salgamos de aquí – dijo Albafica antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala.

\- no tarden mas de una hora – alcanzo a decir Aioria a Shion, quien únicamente le dedico una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué pasara en una hora? – pregunto Marín tranquilamente, observando como la delgada espalda de Albafica se perdía entre la multitud que había vuelto a sus asuntos.

\- iniciara la asamblea – contesto Aioria tranquilamente – por cierto – comento tras observar como Mu fijaba su mirada en la puerta de salida – esto es tuyo – y sin mas saco de la bolsa de su abrigo un pequeño tarro – lo dejaste en el dulce pecado – explico al ver como Marín lo veía confundido, llamando al mismo tiempo la atención de Mu.

\- gracias – respondió mientras tomaba recelosa el tarro, recordando cómo se había sentido después de haber tomado una debida de aquel bar.

\- tranquila – intento calmarla Mu – no tiene ni un poco de lo que tomaste en el bar – dijo con una sonrisa – tómalo como una disculpa por los problemas que te causo la bebida de ubicación.

\- gracias – dijo Marín sonrojada por las atenciones de ambos, escuchando tras de sí como Afrodita gruñía molesto.

\- dejen de molestar pedófilos – hablo el ángel, haciendo que un bochornoso sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de ambos…

 **Año de 1957.** _Algún pasillo del consejo demoniaco._

\- si vas a decir algo, hazlo rápido – comenzó a hablar la mujer mientras daba pasos firmes a lo largo del enorme corredor, haciendo que cada uno de sus pasos resonaran metálicamente a causa de la obscura armadura que aun la cubría – quiero llegar antes de que inicie la reunión – sentencio deteniéndose frente a una de las tantas puertas de madera que rodeaban el corredor – aparte Afrodita…

Un brusco empujón evito que siguiera hablando y dándose cuenta de que se encontraba prisionera, entre la enorme puerta de madera y el fornido cuerpo de Shion, no tuvo más opción que buscar con su mirada los ojos avellana del ángel, sorprendiéndose al descubrir la feroz mirada de aquel hombre, que no hacia mas que erizar los vellos de su cuerpo.

\- Afrodita aquí, Afrodita allá, estoy harto de escuchar como su nombre sale de tus labios – hablo Shion furioso mientras los brazos que mantenía a los costados de Albafica se tensaban, dejando que a pesar de la ropa se pudiera definir con claridad la forma de sus músculos – si escucho que lo vuelves a hacer, ni siquiera los dioses lo salvaran de mí.

\- tal parece que tu lado yandere no hizo mas que crecer Shion – comento Albafica mientras su mirada se perdía en el rostro del ángel, detallando con paciencia cada gesto que su furia le obligaba a hacia hacer – pero puedes estar tranquilo – dijo Albafica entre suspiros – ni él ni nadie podrá tomar tu lugar aquí – finalizo llevando ambas manos a su pecho, haciendo que Shion se apartara de ella sonrojado.

\- yo… - comenzó a hablar Shion consiente de que nuevamente había dejado que su lado impulsivo tomara el control – no debí actuar así… - confeso sintiendo como las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a hormiguear – no tengo derecho.

\- admito que fue divertido imaginar a mi odiosa contraparte tirado a las orillas de un rio – comento Albafica regalando una sonrisa cómplice a Shion –pero me temo que hacer mi trabajo y el de el en lo que renace no me llama para nada la atención.

\- sabes que te echaría una mano – comento gustoso Shion mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

\- lo dudo, no me dejaría – respondió Albafica con malicia confundiendo a Shion – por otro lado – comenzó a hablar nuevamente al notar el sonrojo que había comenzado a teñir el rostro del ángel – ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? -pregunto seriamente, haciendo que el aun sonrojado rostro de Shion se pusiera serio.

\- escucha - dijo acercándose a abrazar a Albafica – esto solo lo sabemos pocos, pero es importante que tú lo sepas – dijo entre susurros mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de la demonio – el paraíso ya no es un lugar seguro – confeso haciendo que Albafica se tensara nerviosa – este último mes han habido demasiadas desapariciones en los limites del bosque de la vida.

\- eso no puede ser – respondió Albafica entre susurros, pasando los brazos por encima del cuello de Shion – de nuestro lado nada ha pasado.

\- lo sé – respondió Shion – Mu no ha visto nada, lo que me hace creer que todo se origina en el limbo.

\- pero solo los ángeles o los demonios pueden entrar y salir del limbo – hablo Albafica mientras daba una fugaz mirada a lo largo de todo el corredor – podría ser cualquiera de nosotros.

\- lo sé – repitió Shion – y ese no es el único problema.

\- a que te refieres – pregunto Albafica consternada, separándose de Shion, quien tras dar una mirada a ambos lados el pasillo abrió la puerta sobre la que Albafica se encontraba apoyada instantes atrás y de un solo paso entro a la habitación en penumbras acompañado de la mujer demonio.

\- todas las desapariciones no están hechas al azar – confeso Shion tras cerrar la puerta por la que habían entrado – siguen un estándar, un patrón.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Albafica intrigada acercándose nuevamente a Shion.

\- cada dos días ha habido una nueva desaparición, a la misma hora, cada vez más cerca del limbo - susurro Shion – hoy debe haber una, pero algo me dice que habrá algo mas que eso…

\- la asamblea – susurro Albafica desviando su mirada de Shion.

\- en efecto – hablo Shion intranquilo, y posando ambas manos en el rostro de Albafica, hizo que esta volviera a fijar su mirada en él – el libro de la muerte estará a la vista de todos hoy y si algo pasa, necesito que la persona más rápida actué de inmediato.

\- cuenta con eso – fueron las palabras de Albafica – nada se me va a escapar – afirmo seriamente – gracias por confiar en mi – dijo con una sonrisa sincera que se deformo ligeramente a causa de la presión que causaban las manos de Shion sobre sus mejillas.

Fue ahí cuando no pudo aguantar más, nuevamente sus impulsos clamaban por salir y esta vez, dejo que hicieran lo que quisieran y consiente de que después se arrepentiría de aquello, apago todo rastro de prudencia en él.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo acerco su pálido rostro al de ella para depositar un casto beso sobre sus rosados labios, beso que, a diferencia de la vez pasada, cargaba con todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que había reprimido por años.

Anhelo, impotencia, devoción, dolor, calidez, arrepentimiento y amor, todos aquellos sentimientos cargados con pasión en un simple beso lograron sacarle un suspiro que lentamente se coló entre sus finos labios ¿Cómo era posible que una simple acción lograra que su corazón palpitara frenético en su pecho? ¿Estaría soñando? Realmente esperaba que no, después de todo, había esperado siglos por volver a sentir los gruesos labios de su amado.

Lentamente sintió como Shion despegaba sus labios de los de ella, dejándola con una ya conocida sensación de abandono y dispuesta a prolongar mas aquel momento paso rápidamente sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Shion, con la única intención de atraer sus labios de regreso, sonriendo victoriosa al conseguirlo y dispuesta a profundizar aquel beso, lentamente comenzó a mover su boca, implorando a los dioses por que el respondiera positivamente, acción que Shion correspondió gustosamente, iniciando así lo que poco a poco se volvió una lucha de poder…

Cariñosamente deslizo sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de Albafica, delineando con sus largos dedos la columna de la chica, deteniendo su descenso al llegar a su cadera donde se entretuvo trazando pequeños círculos por toda el área, sacando mas de un suspiro de los labios de la chica, los cuales devoraba con pasión; un nuevo suspiro escapo de los labios de su amada al sentir como Shion abandonaba sus labios únicamente para comenzar a trazar un húmedo camino que descendía por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su clavícula.

\- Shion – susurro Albafica mientras sentía como las firmes manos del chico comenzaban a descender hacia sus glúteos y sin poder evitar soltar un gemido se aferró aún más al cuello de Shion al sentir como lentamente comenzaba a amasarlos.

\- no digas nada – suplico Shion con su voz cargada de deseo antes de cargar a Albafica, quien irremediablemente rodeo la cintura del chico con sus largas y definidas piernas.

Lentamente camino con Albafica sobre el hasta una de las tantas sillas que había esparcidas en aquel salón y con cuidado de no separar sus cuerpos, se sentó, dejando a Albafica a horcadas sobre su ya despierto miembro y con parsimonia se fue deshaciendo de cada una de las piezas de la armadura que aun cubría a la mujer, deleitándose con cada uno de los profundos gemidos que escapaban de los labios de su amada cada que sus dedos rozaban su cuerpo y una vez que la armadura abandono el cuerpo de Albafica, se dispuso a desabrochar los botones de la larga camisa blanca con volantes que cubría su pecho, descubriendo al finalizar, la presencia de un discreto sujetador de encaje negro, el cual sin mas termino roto en el suelo.

\- ahora me debes uno – se burlo Albafica, sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo mas un nuevo gemido de placer abandono sus labios al sentir como la lengua de Shion comenzaba a trazar la forma de sus rosados pezones, enviando cientos de corrientes electicas a lo largo del cuerpo de la mujer.

Habían hecho eso innumerables veces hacia años, sin embargo, al igual que siempre, cada vez que Shion posaba sus manos sobre ella, la sensación de estar experimentando algo nuevo nunca desaparecía y esa era una de las principales razones por la cual lo amaba, todo a su lado, no importaba que, siempre se sentía como si fuera algo nuevo.

Albafica volvió a gemir extasiada al sentir como el miembro de Shion rozaba directamente con su punto mas sensible y sin poder evitarlo, atrajo con fuerza la cabeza de Shion hacia su pecho, deseosa de sentir cada vez más y más de aquella sensación que comenzaba a nublarle el juicio.

Shion, complacido por las reacciones de Albafica y dispuesto a arrancarle más de aquellos hermosos suspiros, lentamente comenzó a desabrochar con maestría, uno a uno, los botones del negro pantalón de la chica y sin dar tiempo a algo más, coló su mano entre las pantaletas que supuso iban a juego con el sujetador que ahora se encontraba hecho trisas en el suelo.

Una nueva oleada de placer asalto a Albafica al sentir como los largos dedos de Shion comenzaban a jugar sin tregua su delicado clítoris y decidida a dar el mismo placer que recibía, coló sus finas manos en el pantalón del hombre, iniciando asi una nueva batalla, que únicamente fue interrumpida por el mismo Shion, quien al no soportar mas tiempo sin estar dentro de la mujer, se levantó de donde se encontraba y de un rápido movimiento coloco a Albafica de espaldas a el.

\- lamento no poder hacerlo más romántico – pronuncio Shion con pena mientras lentamente bajaba el pantalón de Albafica, depositando a su paso múltiples besos.

\- descuida – lo consoló Albafica escuchando como, seguramente Shion bajaba sus pantalones – romántico o no, nada cambia los sentimientos impregnados en la acción – afirmo antes de dejar salir un sonoro suspiro al sentir como el miembro de Shion se abría paso entre sus piernas.

Y sin mas iniciaron aquella antigua danza de cuerpos, repartiendo besos, caricias y mordidas, esperando que de alguna manera sus frenéticos movimientos compensaran todo el tiempo que habían pasado sin siquiera poder tocarse, sintiendo con cada roce de caderas el amor del otro, culminando con una ultima y fuerte embestida acompañada de un profundo gemido lastimero por parte de ambos, sabiendo que lo mas probable era que aquel evento jamás se volvería a repetir…

 **Año de 1957.** _Consejo demoniaco_

\- ya tardaron – comento Aioria preocupado mientras fijaba su mirada en la entrada de la sala.

\- déjalos ser niño – contesto Afrodita tranquilamente – ambos son muy responsables, no tardan en llegar.

\- pero señor – comenzó a hablar Aioria, silenciándose al instante, viendo como Albafica y Shion aparecían por las puertas.

\- justo a tiempo – comento Afrodita por lo bajo al observar como un alto hombre de largos cabellos plateados salía de la puerta que se encontraba tras los asientos que presidian la reunión.

\- sean bienvenidos todos ustedes – comenzó a hablar solemne el hombre – el congreso esta por iniciar…

 **YYYYYYYYYY YA ESTA!**

 **Jaja se que algunos se sorprenderán por lo rápido que he actualizado, pero lo admito jaja las ideas sobre este fic no dejaban mi cabeza.**

 **Y bueno… ¿Quien quería lemmon?**

 **Admito que me tarde mucho en esto jaja no sabía cómo escribirlo, después de todo, eso que vieron fue mi primer intento jajaj hay me dicen si estuvo bien o nel, también coméntenme que les esta pareciendo la historia jaja personalmente a mi me agrada, creo que aun no pongo tanto romance pero tranquilos, poco a poco, mi querida Marín aun no esta en edad de andar de novia jajaja.**

 **Les aviso que mi otro fic esta en progreso y pronto tendrán su actualización, no coman ansias :)**

 **Consiente de que acabo de escribir un lemmon me voy, esperand que alguien me diga si lo hice bien o mal ajaja**


End file.
